Nowadays, various equipments, structures and articles, such as notably motor vehicles or the like, are painted inside so-called paint spray chambers or rooms constructed according to various requirements and conceptions. In modern plants the operator is placed inside the chamber and his protection is inadequate, so that he must wear a mask and this makes his task a particularly tedious and depressive one.
Under these difficult conditions the operator's safety is dependent upon the variable possibility of discharging the noxious solvents contained in the paints, since the vapors thereof spread throughout the paint room. To meet safety requirements, it is generally sufficient to provide a constant and adequate air flow through the room.
The standards concerning the requisite air flow rates have been set by safety authorities. However, up to now no paint chamber has been provided with means capable of adhering strictly to the official regulations notably in connection with air flow rates, with due consideration for the volume of the material or items to be painted or coated which is or are introduced into the chamber.